Sweet Boy
by EyesOfADoe18
Summary: Lily Evans afrnoon is interrupted when she finds a dog. ONESHOT


Sweet Boy

Hey here's a quick one shot! It's just a funny little story. Hope you like it! Disclaimer to J.

It was late June and Lily Evans was at the park near her house. The sun was at its peak of the day and her skin was glowing as she basked in the sunlight. Lily was reading a muggle book with a thermos of cold iced peach tea next to her on the wooden, park bench. She looked up from her novel to watch the kids of her neighborhood playing on the slide and jumping off from the swing set, their cheeks red with sunburn and legs scraped up from playing outside.

The warm breeze felt good on her bare legs and arms. Her denim shorts and lace white tank top giving her an effortless beauty look. She had her hair flowing down with her natural kinky waves and sunglasses pushing her face framing pieces of hair out of her vision.

She was six chapters into her book when she heard a sniffing sound around her. She looked up and scanned all around the park. Her bright green eyes only saw the kids and the park as it was earlier, until a big black dog popped up in front of her from behind her bench. He timidly sniffed her legs and looked up to her with its grey eyes. Lily put out her hands for the dog to sniff, to show him that she was friendly.

The dog eagerly sniffed and licked her hands and knees and then hopped its front paws onto her freckly thighs.

"Oh!" She said as the dog licked her face. Her mouth erupted into a wide smile as she giggled and the dog licked her face more and more. She rubbed the dogs ears and the top of his head.

"Such a sweet boy! Oh, you are such a sweetheart! Where's your owner, hun?" She asked the dog. She searched for a collar but he didn't seem to have one on. The dog was much larger than any kind she had seen before. He had a large mouth, strong back legs, and his piercing eyes were mesmerizing. The dog hopped off her legs and rolled over, exposing his belly. She slid off the bench and bent over to rub the dogs belly.

"Aww! You just want some love, don't you? You're such a good dog!" Lily looked around for a stick and the dog hopped up with a dangling tongue and a wagging tail. As she bent over to find a stick the dog stuck its nose to her backside.

"Hey! Oh you nasty boy! Be polite, now!" She teased.

She threw the stick across the park and the dog chased to retrieve it. "Look at you! So well trained!" The dog barked and nudged the stick at Lily's feet, asking her to throw it again.

"Ok, cutie," she threw the stick a bit farther this time, "fetch!" She yelled. The process went on for a bit until the pair were just laying in the grass as Lily read and the dog's head rested on a bit of Lily's bare stomach as her top had ridden up.

Suddenly the dog hopped up and began licking Lily's face over and over again. She sat up laughing and petting the dog gingerly, thanking him for his kisses.

"Snuffles!" She heard a voice shout angrily from across the park. She turned to see James Potter marching over looking livid.

"Potter?" Lily asked as she stood up, the dog cowering behind her thin legs. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She thought.

"Hey, Evans," he said giving her a short smile before diving for the dog. James had the dog by the neck and was trying to get him in control.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off him!" She screamed as the two were wresting on the ground. "What the hell?! Get off the dog, Potter!" James had the dog by the scruff of his neck and the dog whined looking at Lily for help. She pushed James' chest and grabbed the dog as best she could, protecting him.

"Explain yourself!" She yelled as she kneeled down to pat the dog's head calming him down.

"That _mutt_ is bad news!" James yelled as he looked evilly at the dog.

"What? This is the nicest dog I've ever met! He's a sweet heart!" Lily shouted in protest. The dog whined in agreement. James sighed and placed one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his temples.

"Listen, Evans, I'm dog sitting for my neighbors and this piece of shit got loose. I've been looking for him everywhere."

She looked at the dog and he shook his head as if he understood the conversation.

"Do you even love in Surrey?" She asked. He nodded and gestured for the dog. "Well be nice to him! The poor thing just wants attention and love." She responded.

"Oh he _loves_ attention. Survives off it. Can't live without it. He would rather die than be alone." James said as he kept shooting the dog dirty looks.

"Well you can have him back as long as you promise you'll be nice to him. Snuffles, right?" Lily asked.

"Ya, stupid ass name, if you ask me." Lily shot him a look. _What does he have against this damn dog?_

"Let me say goodbye." She bent down and Snuffles licked every inch of her face and whined, begging her to stay with him. James launched forward, then stopped himself as he grit his teeth. She laughed and said, "It was so nice hanging out with you, buddy. Don't give Potter too much trouble. Hopefully I'll see you around, hun." She kissed the top of the dogs head and stood up.

"It was nice seeing you, Potter. Be good to Snuffles for me." She said and began to walk home.

James looked down at the dog, "I hope you know that I'm going to fucking kill you, Padfoot." And then he threw himself down and tackled the dog.


End file.
